puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth Moors (Viridian)
|petname1=I Love Whiterose }} Labyrinth Moors is a large island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , , and . The two cats who once walked around the island, when it was owned by Sea Change, were donated by Xeni. Natural Resources Buildings ; Apothecary : Pigments of Phaedra (bazaar) : Cauldron Bubble (upgraded) : Heart's Desire : Illicit Concoctions (upgraded) : Medea's Poison (upgraded) : ; Attraction : : ; Bank : Moor Money (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Styx and Stones (upgraded) ; Distillery : Minotaur's Meads (bazaar) : Bacchus' Bash (upgraded) : Bundy Rumbo (upgraded) : Captain's Order (upgraded) : Captain Morgan's Rum (upgraded) : Catatonic (upgraded) : Distillin' the Night Away (upgraded) : Grandpa's Cough Medicine (upgraded) : Immortal Elixirs (upgraded) : Lethe's Liquor (upgraded) : Medusa's Head (upgraded) : Rumming on Empty (upgraded) : Spirits of Wrath (upgraded) : Stein on my pants (upgraded) : Thunderbox (upgraded) : Tippsy Sips (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Cretan Constructions (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Hera's Housewares (bazaar) : Armageddon Armouries (upgraded) : Catreus' Chest (upgraded) : Moor Trim and Tapestries (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Innglish Teahouse (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Periphetes' Club (bazaar) : Aethra's Rock (upgraded) : A Lucker's Heaven (upgraded) : Azarbad's Balls (upgraded) : Ball and Chain (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Epic Slice (upgraded) : Espada Del Calamar (upgraded) : Explosive Balls (upgraded) : Utterly Hammered (upgraded) : Gimme Zombee Balls (upgraded) : Iron Fist : La Force de Frappe (upgraded) : Pegasus' Bridle (upgraded) : PewPewPew (upgraded) : Schroedinger's Balls (upgraded) : Thanatos Blades (upgraded) : Thunderstorm (upgraded) : Zeus Fire (upgraded) ; Palace : Mount Olympus (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Theseus' Triremes (bazaar) : Aegeus' Agony (upgraded) : Crafting Logs (upgraded) : Dionysus Quinqueremes (upgraded) : Failboats (upgraded) : Fruit Foresail (upgraded) : Grand Galleons (upgraded) : Hand Polished Masts (upgraded) : Hyper Crafts (upgraded) : Labyrinth Moors Shipyard (upgraded) : Leviathan's lathe (upgraded) : Look At Da Boats (upgraded) : Oops, I Sunk It Again : Prestige Masts (upgraded) : Ravenous Rowboats (upgraded) : Renegade Rowboats (upgraded) : Top Frigs (upgraded) : Twenty Four in One (upgraded) : White Whale (upgraded) : Winds of Fate : (upgraded) ; Tailor : Sisyphus' Scissors (bazaar) : Ariadne's Golden Fleece (upgraded) : : Blunts and Sunshine (upgraded) : Boi gives Gurl a Black Rose (upgraded) : Crazy Clothes Inc (upgraded) : Gypsy Hats (upgraded) : Kraken Kilts (upgraded) : Soft Velvet (upgraded) : Walk In A Wan Style (ugraded) ; Weavery : Daedalus' Clew (bazaar) : Golden Cat Needles and Thread (upgraded) : Looming Danger (upgraded) : Procrustes' Sheets (upgraded) : Sea Wrath's Weavery (upgraded) : Sew-Biz (upgraded) : Suicide King Memorial Weavery : Tactically Weaving (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Weavery (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Balls of Imperial Fury (upgraded iron monger) : Balls of Terror (upgraded iron monger) : Balls of Wrath (upgraded iron monger) : Bed Bath and Potions (upgraded apothecary) : Blackwall Yard (upgraded shipyard) : Bob n' Weave (upgraded weavery) : Brigs and Frigs (upgraded shipyard) : Bump Her Boats (upgraded shipyard) : Centaur's Creations (upgraded tailors) : Chronos Chlamys (tailor) : Dionysus Spirits (upgraded distillery) : The Fleet of Armageddon (upgraded shipyard) : (upgraded shipyard) : (upgraded tailor) : Haul Anchor (upgraded shipyard) : Hole In The Wall (tailor) : Hringhorni's Brethren (upgraded shipyard) : Imperial Dazzling Cloth (upgraded weavery) : It's Raining Frigs (upgraded shipyard) : Labyrinth Absinthe (upgraded distillery) : The Last Elixir of Cathbad (apothecary) : Lenin's Loom (upgraded weavery) : Manannan Mac Lir (shipyard) : Moor Clothes (upgraded tailor) : Moor Odd Balls (iron monger) : Non Clementia Bardo (shipyard) : Orion's Belt (upgraded tailor) : Plausible Potions (apothecary) : : The Power of Three (shipyard) : Qualinestian Warships (upgraded shipyard) : Rebel Shipyard (upgraded shipyard) : Rock Ship (upgraded shipyard) : Rock that Ship (upgraded shipyard) : Rockin' Weavery (upgraded weavery) : Royal Shooters (upgraded distillery) : Sew Many Clothes, Sew Little Time (upgraded tailor) : Shadows Web (upgraded weavery) : Ships and Giggles (upgraded shipyard) : Ships by Lips (upgraded shipyard) : Sinking Fires (upgraded iron monger) : Spring of Peirene (apothecary) : Suicide King's Memorial Tailor (tailor) : Super Sekrit Shipyard (upgraded shipyard) : Totally Renamed IM (upgraded iron monger) : (upgraded tailor) : Towers of Illium (upgraded furnisher) : Unique Galleons (upgraded shipyard) : Utopian Galleons (shipyard) : Wear a Wan Style (tailor) : Wrath's Potion's (upgraded apothecary) History On a large rock behind the palace, an inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Waterbug." On 2006-06-19, the island was converted from medium to large. Labyrinth Moors is the first island on the Viridian Ocean with all ten types of housing, and as of 2008-09-11, remains the only one. Blockades : 2006-05-06, RiddleMakers took Labyrinth Moors in an uncontested blockade. : 2006-06-11, RiddleMakers successfully defended the island from an attack by Ellipse in a three round blockade. : 2006-10-14, RiddleMakers successfully defended the island from an attack by Ellipse in a three round blockade. : 2006-10-21, RiddleMakers successfully defended the island from an attack by Dragon Masters in a three round blockade. : 2008-5-17, RiddleMakers successfully defended the island from attack by in a three round blockade. RiddleMakers transfered Labyrinth Moors to Sea Wrath. : 2008-9-20, Sea Wrath Scuttled Gretchen Goldfang after rumors of a drop, and did not defend. : 2008-9-27, The Wrath of Armageddon droped on Labyrinth Moors, but defended their other island, , from a drop made by Sea Wrath. : 2008-10-12, Sea Change successfully attacked the island and won the island in a 5 round blockade also contested by Sea Wrath. : 2009-01-25, Sea Change successfully defended the island against Look At Me - I'm God in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-10-3, Sea Change lost the island to Tactical Decisions in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-10-25, Tactical Decisions lost the island to Sea Change in a three round non-sinking blockade. : 2009-11-7, Sea Change lost the island to Vanguard in a three round non-sinking blockade. On this day, ten islands were blockaded, five of them ran simultaneously along with Labyrinth XII. : 2010-2-27, Vanguard lost the island to Boo Our Other Booched in a three round sinking blockade.